narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Haru Clan
The Haru Clan is a special clan formerly hailing from Konohagakure. They are exceptional healers expertising in Yang Release and Yin-Yang Release. Their Kekkei Genkai Spring Release focuses on healing and has no specific element combination. The Seigan is a special dōjutsu exclusive to the Haru Clan. It is present at birth and can be activated and deactivated at will. The Seigan can see the 3000+ pressure points of the body and allows the use of Point Palm. The Point Palm allows the user to block pressure points to dull pain and prevent movement. This is mostly used for medical purposes along with Genjutsu: Seigan. Background The Haru Clan is a mutation, branching off of the Senju Clan a generation before Hashirama Senju was born. Two generations passed and Madara Uchiha, the First Hokage, evicted the growing Haru Clan. They fled west until they reached Harugakure where the Yumia Clan was residing. No one knows exactly how it started but the civil war known as the Harugakure Civil War erupted between the Haru and the Yumia. Ten years of bitter fighting passed before a treaty was signed and the two began coexisting. The Haru Clan was also one of the clans Madara bargained with. Madara strictly apologized for evicting them and for causing so much strife in this village. He struck a deal with the Haru and Yumia for letting the Uchiha Clan use the Forest of Resplendent Flames in their country to hide the phoenixes he had found. No less than 150 years had passed before the next Uchiha and her two friends stumbled across Harugakure would the Haru and Yumia exercise their plan that they had agreed with Madara on. Abilities Nature Transformations Members of the Haru Clan all have an affinity to Water Release. Haru Clan members also have an affinity to learn other nature transformations rather quickly. Usually, the next nature transformation they learn is Yang Release, Yin-Yang Release then Fire Release. Some Haru Clan members are able to combine water and fire to create Boil Release. Torrent Release A very rare Kekkei Genkai, Torrent Release shows up at random rates. Sometimes, three children in one generation can get it. Sometimes, it skips generations entirely. Combining water and yin chakra natures, Torrent Release is stronger than Water Release by at least several hundred times. Torrent Release is strong enough to partially extinguish the flames of Amaterasu, which are said to be unextinguishable. Dōjutsu Seigan The Seigan is the signature dōjutsu of the Haru Clan. All members have this dōjutsu. The Seigan grants a Kekkei Genkai: Spring Release. It is of no combination of the elements, although it is probable that Yang and Yin-Yang are being used simultaneously. The Haru Clan have an exceptionally long life span, due to them being originally a mutation of the . The Seigan is the key to this long life. It allows the clan member's body to be ignorant to the as the Spring Release rebuilds the telomere end caps of the clan member's DNA. If a person not from the Haru Clan is injected with the DNA of a member, they too will have the chakra of Spring Release which reverses the affects of aging. Because of this, the Spring Release is the Haru Clan's variant of the Mystical Palm Technique, although several hundred times the healing power. Unmei Seigan Similar to the Sharingan's maturation into a Mangekyō Sharingan, the Seigan has a second stage: Unmei Seigan. The conditions to awaken it are very specific: the person in question must be unable to save a loved one from death even with their healing prowess. With the Unmei Seigan, the Spring Release becomes a hundred times more potent. Those with this eye can regenerate a lost arm in under ten seconds (compare that to normal Seigan wielders which could take anywhere between two minutes and ten). Only two people have awakened this eye: Haruka Haru and her daughter, Fuyuki Haru.